The Ones We Fight For
by wiggles17
Summary: Sequel to "True Love Torn Apart". Follows the twins and the rest of the Gaang's children on their own adventure to find themselves, but did they bite off more than they can chew? I DON'T OWN AVATAR.
1. Arrows

A new day has begun as the warm, yellow sun rises above the South Pole. As the sun washes over the South Pole, people start to wake up and start their day. This is not true for all people of the tribe; there is still one 18 year old boy still fast asleep in his bed.

The door quietly opens, and a mystery figure walks into the young man's room. The figure walks up to the bed, and just watches him for a little bit. Then the figure grabs the animal skin blanket and pulls it off his bed. The person then runs over to the window and pulls the curtains open, so that the sun shines directly on the boys face. Soon the boy begins to stir, and begins to realize who is doing this to him.

"You know Aurora; there are nicer ways to wake up your brother on his birthday." Avan said sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Anyway it's too early to get up."

"Oh please Avan, it's my birthday too. Besides it's Dad that wants you to get up, and meet him down by the ice ridge." Aurora said rolling her eyes at her brother. "Now get dressed, and we'll walk down there together. Today is the day you get your arrows."

"I could have got those years ago; Dad is just holding me back for some reason."

"Avan, just get ready and try not to be so down in the dumps today. Dad really worked hard on this course for you, and I think he knows what he's doing."

"Of course he does, he's the Avatar."

"Quit whining, and get ready." With that Aurora turned, and left his room.

Avan just sat on his bed and looked out the window for a few minutes. Then he got up and started to get dressed. Avan was a very good looking boy. He was muscular, but not too buff. He was over 6 ft tall, and had nice tan skin. His eyes were a calming shade of stormy grey, and he had long shaggy black hair. Most people told him that he looked like his father did when he was younger, only with hair.

Avan put on his coat and then walked out into the meeting area where Aurora was waiting for him. Aurora also had a lot of resemblance to their mother. She had long flowing brown hair, and a grace that was all her own. Bright blue eyes, and tan skin that was flawless. She was around 5'7", and could hold her own on the battle field. As soon as Avan walked into the room, Aurora got up and rushed the two of them out the door.

"Hey watch it!" Avan said as she almost led him right into the door.

"Well you're the one who took too long, now we're late." Aurora said still waking fast.

"How could we be late for something that is specifically designed for me?"

"Well did you take into account that the arrows would take awhile to tattoo on your body?"

"That's what I am looking forward too, a birthday full of pain."

"You're just a big baby. Now get your butt in gear."

The pair rushed through the town, and soon arrived at the ice ridge. The ridge had been transformed into an obstacle course that only an air bending master could complete. As Avan and Aurora looked over the course they notice a couple of things missing, their parents.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Aurora yelled out.

For a second it seemed like no one was around to hear her call, and then out of no where a giant flying bison came from the end of the course. As soon as Appa landed, Aang jumped off of him to greet his children. Aang was a bit more ripped then Avan was, but years of saving the world and restoring the peace is a big work out. Aang had again shaved off his hair in honor of Avan's tattoo right of passage, but now he had a mustache, goatee combo. He still had that heart warming smile.

"Morning you two, took you long enough to get here." Aang said, "By the way happy birthday to the two of you."

"Thanks Dad." The twins said in unison.

"Well sleepy head over here wouldn't get out of bed." Aurora said.

"I didn't take that long." Avan said.

"Yeah right," Aurora turn back to her dad. "Hey Dad, Where is Mom?"

"She is waiting for you at the end of the course. Here, take Appa."

Avan watched his sister climb up on Appa and fly off towards where their dad had come from. "I can't even see her anymore, how long is the course?"

"I think your mother and I stopped around a mile and a half just over that hill."

"A mile and a half! Don't you think that's a little long?"

"Monkey-feathers no, not for my son. This will be no trouble for you at all."

"Whatever you say, so when can I start the course?"

"First a little explanation, the first part of the course it will be on foot, more of an evasive and form test. The about half way through the course there will be a glider waiting for you, which I had a friend of mine make especially for you. So the last part will be a flying test. Got it?"

"Got it Dad."

"That's my boy, now are you ready to get started?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Aang opened up his own glider, "Ok…ready… go." Aang then jumped up in the air and glided along side Avan, setting off all parts of the course.

Avan ran at full speed using air bending to duck and dodge all the obstacles on the course. Soon he reached the point where his glider was waiting for him. His glider was designed for a new generation of air benders. It came with a holster that is could be folded up into, and was made of almost indestructible material. Avan opened it up, and took off as fast as he could.

Soon he could see his mother and Aurora, so he guessed that was where the end was. Aang was just throwing boulders at him at this point, and Avan was dodging them with ease.

"Come on Dad, you can do better then that." He yelled as he dodged again.

"I think you should be paying attention." Aang yelled back and then turned away from Avan.

"Where is he going?" Avan wondered, Then he found out when he turned back to see his mother and sister bending the biggest wave Avan had ever seen. It was too late to dodge like his dad did; all he could do was climb as fast as he could on his glider.

He kept climbing and climbing, but soon he realized that he would not be able to reach to top of the wave before it hit. So he did the only thing he could think of at the time. He shot off the biggest air blast he could without losing balance of the glider and blasted it at the wave. The wave parted only slightly, but there was no time for second guessing.

Avan plunged into the wave; as soon as he entered the hole in the wave it began to close around him. The wave closed on top of him, but Avan still had enough momentum to make it through the wave and still keep his glider flying.

The wave was the final part of the test, and Avan landed his glider only a few yards away from his mother and sister. He was catching his breath and trying to dry himself off, but failing miserably. Aang landed right next to him, and Katara and Aurora came running over too them.

"So…how did…I do?" Avan asked his father still a little winded.

"Well you were doing well until that wave." Aang said looking at the course again.

"You mean I didn't pass because of that wave?"

"No, I mean you did pass because of the wave. It's all about quick thinking and fast reflexes, and you passed with flying colors. You're getting your arrows."

"Great job Avan." Katara said giving him hug.

"Thanks Mom, but could you do something about the water, I think I am about to get frostbite."

"Sure, no problem sweetie." She said while bending the water out of his cloths.

"Now let's go home and get started on those arrows; I bet I could get them done by noon. I am warning you that it does hurt, so be prepared." Aang said.

The four of them walked back to their home, and began the long process of giving Avan his arrows. First they needed to shave his hair; which Avan put up much protest too. Then Aang started the tattoo, and did it as pain free as he could. Avan winced in pain every now and again, but for the most part he kept his composure like a true warrior.

After what seemed like forever for Avan, Aang completed the arrows. Katara then handed him a mirror to look at them.

"So how do you like them?" Aang asked cleaning up the supplies.

"Why are there two colors of blue?" Avan asked.

Aang had done Avan's tattoos with the original light blue, and then had outlined it in a darker blue.

"I thought the tradition could use a revamp, now your arrows are your own."

"Thanks Dad." Now all Avan could focus on was the pain.

"Well I guess we should let you and your sister enjoy your birthday, just remember to head to Grandpa's house at sun down." Katara said.

"Thanks Mom and Dad," Aurora said then turned and grabbed Avan by the wrist, "We'll see you later."

With that Aurora dragged Avan out of their house, and a few blocks to the fountain in the middle of the town.

"Why did we come here?" Avan asked.

"I know those tattoos must hurt so I thought I help you out." Aurora said dipping her hands in the fountain and bending water around them. Then she placed them on Avan's newly shaven head, and healed his pain.

"Thanks, but now all I can focus on is how cold my head is now."

"Do you ever stop whinning?" Aurora joked and splashed him with water.

"Hey, stop that I was just kidding." Avan said blocking her slashes.

The two were just laughing and sitting near the fountain, but then their cousin and his friend came up to them.

"Hey you two, happy birthday." Koda said. Koda looked more like his mother then his father, but he did have characteristics that were distinctly Sokka like his strong chin and his sense of humor.

"Thanks Koda." Avan said then just frowned at Koda friend.

"Hey there Aurora." Rhett said. Rhett and the twins never really got along with each other, because he always tries to hit on Aurora.

"Ugh hi Rhett." Aurora said not even looking at him.

"Well now that you're of age, would you like to be my arm candy?"

"Is there second option?'

"Now listen Aurora, I've given you chance after chance to be with me."

"I thought you'd get the hint by now."

"Well you think your all high and mighty; no one is going to want you."

"Dude back off." Avan said jumping in between them.

"Now baldy is going to stop me? Don't make me laugh, you're an outcast."

"Rhett those are my cousins don't talk that way to them." Koda said.

"No Koda, I am sick of this little bitch speaking to me like that. She'll never do better than me."

"That's it, you stop talking to her like that. She deserves a guy ten times, no a hundred times better than you." Avan said.

"Oh yeah, who is going to make me stop?"

"I am!" Avan said clenching his fists.

"Don't make me laugh."

"I am serious; I challenge you to a bending battle."

"Ok right now, let's go to the ridge."

"I am game."

"You're about to be broken."

"Whatever are you coming?"

"Right behind you."

Aurora ran up to catch Avan, "Avan, are you sure you want to do this? Rhett was first in his year in water bending and second only to Koda in hand to hand combat."

"Yes, he needs to know that he can't speak that way to you or any other girl. He's just a jerk."

"Yeah he is, but I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Don't worry Aurora, just believe in me."

"I do, Avan."

"Thanks Aurora."

**Hey everyone,**

**I am back, and so are the twins. Stick around to see the fight between Avan and Rhett, I am sure you will enjoy it. Please comment.**


	2. Water vs Air

Avan and Rhett arrived at the ridge in only a few minutes, and saw that it still had some parts of Avan's test this morning. The four teens picked a nice flat area for the two to have their show down.

Koda stepped forward and explained the rules of the battle, "Ok we'll have a simple one on one battle, bending and hand to hand only. No cheep punches or hits, and the battle will be over as soon as one of you two is knocked out of the ring." Koda then marked of where that would be. "Do you accept the rules?"

"Yes" Avan said.

"Hope you enjoy a face full of snow Avatar Jr." Rhett said.

"Hope you enjoy flying creep."

"I'd like to see you try doing that to me."

"Just watch."

"Ok let's cut the chit-chat, and start the battle. Go!" Koda yelled.

The two ran at each other full speed, and Avan shot off the first blast. It blew Rhett back about 5 feet, and made him lose his balance. When Rhett regained his balance Avan was only about a foot away, and had another blast heading his way. Rhett in a spit second move his arm up in a blocking move, and with it brought a wave of water that negated the air blast. Now it was Rhett's turn to go on the offensive.

Rhett got himself going by doing a couple of water whips to Avan's face; blood started to run down Avan's cheek. Avan stumbled back a few feet, and lost his concentration long enough for Rhett to unleash his arsenal of advance moves upon him. Avan started to show cuts and bruises on his body. Soon Avan backed up so much that he was right on the edge of the battle area, realizing this Rhett had something special planed for Avan.

Just as Avan was about to take the step that would of made the match end, and Rhett quickly bended a ice wall up blocking Avan. Then Rhett made his move, he grabbed Avan by the head and flung him towards the center of the ring.

Avan just fell out of exhaustion, his body just covered in injuries. Rhett strolled over to Avan; he knew he had one, but now he was going to have some fun. He just stood over Avan smiling, and Koda and Aurora weren't sure what was going to happen.

"Well Baby Avatar, I guess water beats air." With that Rhett brought his fist down on Avan face, and a crack could be heard over where Koda and Auora were standing.

Then Rhett raised his fist again, and before he hit again Aurora screamed, "STOP IT! You won just leave him alone."

"The rules are that the first person to leave the ring is the loser. No one has left yet, the battle is still on." Rhett said and brought his fist down on Avan's face over and over. Blood was being splattered all over, and the snow around them was turning a deep scarlet color.

Rhett let up for a bit and just stared at Avan. Avan coughed up a mouth full of blood in that moment of peace, and just braced for more. Rhett then raised his fist again, but the two could not take it anymore; Koda and Aurora ran forward to help Avan.

Before they could reach him and before Rhett struck again, a voice rang out, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Then a huge air blast came out of nowhere and blew Rhett away from Avan.

"AVAN!" Katara said running towards her critically injured son with Aang right behind her.

As Katara assessed the severity of Avan injuries, Aang tried to figure out what happened.

"What happened here?" Aang asked Rhett on the verge of attacking him himself.

"Nothing sir, he challenged me." Rhett said with his signature smugness.

"So that's your story huh?" Knowing that he wasn't going to get much out of Rhett, he then turned to Aurora and Koda. "What happened?"

"Avan did challenge Rhett Uncle, but…" Koda looked back at Avan who was now waking and gaining strength from Katara's healing powers.

"But what?" Aang asked growing impatient.

"Rhett egged him on by calling me…a ….a bitch that couldn't do better than him." Aurora said tearing up at the sight of her brother in such pain.

The realization came across Aang, and he turned to face Rhett. Before he did anything rash, he said, "I think it's time for you to leave," and then moved forward so that only Rhett could hear his words, "And if you ever say something like that to my daughter or come after my son again, I will take care of you personally myself. Now go."

"You're never going to lay a hand." Rhett said under his breath.

Aang stepped forward so that he was only inches away from Rhett's face and only just stared and said, "Watch me."

Rhett just stared at Aang for a few minutes, and then turned to head back to the village.

As soon as Rhett was far enough away, Aang turned his attention to his son. Avan was still a little out of it, but seemed to be coming too the more Katara healed him. Aurora then stepped forward and helped her mother speed up the process. Avan started to move slightly, and then his eyes popped opened and then quickly sat up. Avan just looked around at his family, and then down at the snow surrounding him. It was a deep red, and then the memory of what happened came flying back.

"Avan I was so worried about you." Katara said flinging her arms around her son.

"Where did you come from?" Avan said trying to piece together what happened.

"We heard Aurora scream and came running towards where we heard it coming from."

"Avan I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me." Aurora said tearing up.

"It's not your fault." Avan said clutching his head.

"Dude you're lucky your dad intervened when he did." Koda said.

"Wait you mean Rhett didn't stop the match?"

"No, your dad had to get Rhett off of you; it looked like he wasn't going to let up anytime soon." Katara said.

Avan turned to look at Aang, and Aang just smiled thinking his son was going to thank him. Then Avan said, "How could you? What it's not enough that you save the world, now you have to step in on things that don't concern you?"

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"This fight was mine to finish, not for you to step in."

"Avan calm down, you're still recovering." Katara said trying to calm down the situation.

"No, I want you to all leave me alone." Avan then stood up and ran towards where he usually went to think.

"Avan, you'll hurt yourself." Katara yelled at him, but then Aang grabbed her to stop her from running after him.

"Katara, let him be."

"What if he hurts himself, Aang?"

"He's proud not stupid, he just needs sometime to himself."

The family just watched Avan run towards his spot, and then headed back to the village to wait.

Avan's spot was just a place where the ice and the ocean meet, but it was a few miles away from the village so no one could bother him.

When Avan arrived at his spot he just sat on the edge, and began to look over himself. His clothes were covered in his blood and maybe a little of Rhett's, but the majority of it was his own. Then he looked over his skin, and looked at his reflection in the water. Most of his cuts and bruises had been healed when his mom and sister were working on him. There was a cut here and there, but nothing disfiguring. All and all he was very lucky that his parents had shown up when they did, and he knew it.

"Why did I have to yell at him; all he did was save me from a beating. I mean who knows when Rhett would have stopped." Avan said skipping ice pieces across the water.

As Avan was talking to himself, he heard the crunching of snow heading towards him. Knowing that not too many people come this way, it could only be one of a few people.

"Listen I know yelling at Dad was wrong, but I really just want to be left alone." Avan said assuming it was Aurora.

"It's not Aurora, but she told me what happened. So I came to see if you were all right, but if you want to be left alone I'll just talk to you later." A girl said.

Avan turned to see a girl named Nia standing in front of him. Nia was a girl who was the same age as Avan and Aurora. She has always been good friends with the twins and has always had a crush on Avan, but Avan never noticed and didn't feel the same about her. She is always there when he needs her, and always helps him work though his problems.

"Oh hi Nia, no you can stay if you want." Avan said turning back to look at the ocean.

Nia walked over and sat right next to Avan and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Aurora and my Mom healed me for the most part. So Aurora told you what happened?"

"Well yes and no, I heard about the fight though Rhett who came to the fountain and started bragging how he beat the Avatar's kid. When I heard that I went by your house, and got the back story behind the fight from her. Then she told me you were here, so I thought you might need a friend right now."

"Thanks, but I'm just really ashamed that I lost."

"Don't be you stood up for your sister, and that's the bravest thing I've ever heard."

"Thanks, but I acted like a jerk to my family when they tried to help me."

"I am pretty sure they'll understand, and will forgive you."

"I know, but it's just I don't know where I fit in anymore."

"What are you talking about; you belong here with your family and friends."

"I know there are people here that will always be there for me, but I feel like I am supposed to go some place far away and do something."

"Well if you ever do that I have something for you to remember me by." Nia then reach inside her pocket and pulled out a nice, handmade, wool hat that was warm, but still stylish.

"Oh thank you Nia," Avan then put the hat on, "It's so warm. How did you know that I needed a hat?"

"Well I remembered that you told me that if you passed your arrow test that you would need to shave your head. I always knew you would pass, and so I went home and started working on it."

"You made it yourself? Oh thank you so much." Avan leaned over and gave Nia a hug. Nia began to blush.

"Hope I am not interrupting anything." A man's voice said from behind them.

Avan and Nia turned to see Hakoda standing there. Hakoda had since retired as village chief, and now just focus on his two children, and his three grandchildren.

"Ah no Grandpa, I was just thanking Nia for making me this hat."

"Hi Miss Nia, how are you doing?

"I'm doing fine sir." Nia bowed respectfully at the former chief.

"Well I hate to ask you to walk back to the village by yourself, but I really need to talk to Avan alone."

"No problem sir, I can handle myself."

Hakoda laugh, "No doubt that you could."

"Bye Nia." Avan said.

"See you later Avan."

Hakoda and Avan watched Nia walk away, and then Avan looked at Hakoda.

"So who told you?" Avan asked.

"Your mother." Koda said.

"Knew it."

"Now listen, I'm very proud of you for sticking up for your sister, but a true warrior knows when they need help."

"I know, I know it wasn't really that I was mad at him…"

"But you were mad at yourself."

"Exactly, how did you know?"

"Every person meets their match sometime in their life, and what you need to do is to pick yourself up and try harder the next time. I'm not saying go out and challenge Rhett again, but just make yourself stronger on the inside and the outside."

"Not every person meets their match."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad never met his match. He defeated the Fire Lord and Azula."

"They weren't his biggest trial, he had to first defeat himself. He didn't want to even be the Avatar at one point, but finding something worth fighting for helped him."

"Grandpa, can I tell you something?"

"You can always tell me anything."

"I think I am going to leave the South Pole after tonight."

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I haven't really had time between two jobs and packing for college. I will try harder to update sooner, but please keep reading and commenting.**


	3. Birthday Dinner

Hakoda just looked at his grandson in disbelief and understanding. Then he asked, "Why do you want to leave?"

"It's just that everything I do is scrutinized and held to the ideal standard of the Avatar's son. I can't act like a normal boy without someone saying 'how could the Avatar's son act like that?'. I'm sick of it. I just want to someplace new where no one knows who I am, and make a name for myself." Avan said.

Hakoda put his arm around Avan and said, "That is completely understandable, but one thing you need to realize is that you are no longer a boy and you can't just run around anymore."

"I understand that, but I want to find my own place in this world."

Hakoda let out a deep sigh and contemplated what to do, "Ok, Let me tell your parents, and I bet we could find a place that we could send you."

"Grandpa the whole point on leaving tonight is so that my parents won't worry and try to stop me."

"Avan the one thing in this world you cannot change about yourself is your family. Telling them or not telling them it is all the same. But I'll tell you right now that if you don't tell them, you're going to have the Avatar on your tail. I bet you that he would be able to find you within a week."

"I guess that's true."

"So are you going to let me tell them?"

"Yes, but I want to be the one to tell them. Can you just be there to be on my side?"

"You're acting more like a man as the minutes pass. Of course I'll be on your side."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Now are you ready for dinner because I am starving."

"Yeah let's go."

Hakoda and his grandson stood up and began walking back to the tribe. When they reached the fountain Hakoda noticed Avan ducking his head down, and that all the people around them were pointing at him and whispering.

Hakoda just put his arm around Avan and whispered in his ear. "Ignore them, take pride in the fact that you defended you sister, and that's all you need to focus on." Avan still kept his head down, then Hakoda said, "Pick your head boy, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Avan wasn't sure what it was about his Grandpa, but every time he gave him advice it made him feel like he was the greatest, and that he was a hundred feet tall. Avan then raised his head and walked with pride all the way to his uncle's house.

Sokka's house was bigger than most of the other houses because he was the chief of the tribe and sometimes has to hold meeting and dinners to keep the tribe at peace with the rest of the world.

When the pair walked into the entrance, they could hear laughing and talking coming from the dinning room, and they decided to walk in without announcing themselves. When they walked into the room it took a couple moments for their family to realize that they had walked in, but once they did the room went silent.

Avan looked around the room and saw his parents, his sister, his aunt, his uncle, and Koda all staring at him. Avan ducked his head down again, and quickly found a seat far away from everyone else. Hokada sat right beside him, and tried to get the focus away from Avan.

"So Sokka, did you recently redecorate the place?" Hakoda asked.

"Umm… yes." Sokka struggled to find the words, not expecting to be asked a question.

Suki step in to answer the question, "Yes we decorated so that the Kyoshi warriors could fell at home when they come to visit next week."

"Oh why are they coming?" Katara asked picking up on what Hakoda was doing.

"We are going to address some concerns we have in the Earth Kingdom." Sokka nonchalantly said stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth.

"What concerns?" Katara asked stealing a look at Avan, who quickly looked away.

"There are a group of rebels running around the Kingdom, and destroying lots of places." Sokka answered.

"So why are you meeting with Kyoshi warriors instead of the Earth King?" Hakoda asked.

"Well we want to keep this out of the Earth Kingdom capital because the people will freak out and think that the Fire Nation is attack them again. So we are going to ask the warriors to patrol the country side and try to track down these rebels."

"Does Zuko know anything?" Aang asked.

"He knows of the rebels, but doesn't know where they came from." Sokka answered.

The dinner conversation stay basically the same, and when Avan finished he politely got up and excused himself from the table to go sit in the front room.

As soon as he left the room everyone turned to Hakoda. Knowing what they all wanted to ask he just said, "He will talk to Aang and Katara after you both finish your meals."

"About what?" Sokka asked and then was met with a hand to the back of the head from his wife.

"Hokoda would have told us if Avan wanted us to know." Suki said to him.

"Geez I was just asking," Sokka said rubbing the back of his head. "Koda a little bit of personal advice, marry a nice quite girl not a strong one like I did."

"What's wrong with a strong woman?" Katara jumped in leaping out of her seat.

As Sokka and Katara were fighting Hokoda said, "Now it feels like old times." The family just started to laugh.

Avan heard the laughing and began to think to himself. Why did they only start to laugh after he left room? He wasn't invisible, he wanted to be addressed. But then again he didn't want people to fuss over him. As he continued to think to himself he noticed the light from the dinning room got dark, he then turned to see his parents there with his grandpa coming into the room.

His parents sat in the chairs across from him, and his grandpa took the seat to the side of him. Before anyone could say anything, Avan began to speak.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted back there; I didn't mean the things a said it was just emotions building up. But I did mean it in a way. Growing up I was always compared to you Dad. I never got to make a name for myself." Avan turned to Hakoda who nodded for him to go on. "That's why I think its time to go off on my own now and make my own life."

"What?!" Katara asked.

"Now Katara you were much younger than he was when you and Aang went off." Hakoda stepped in.

"Yeah but the world was in danger, and…"

"And you were feeling the same way Avan is now."

"But..."

"Katara your father is right; we were much younger when we went off. You never know, this might actually be good for him." Aang said.

Katara was silent.

"Avan could you go back into the dinning room and wait a bit while I'll discuss some things with your parents?" Hakoda asked.

Avan nodded his head and quietly walked back into the room. Again once he entered the room it was like walking on eggshells around him. Nothing really meaningful was said, and Avan was not even paying attention.

It seemed to take days for his parents to come get him, but when they did they called an extra person that Avan did not expect.

"Avan could you come back out here," Aang paused, "and you too Aurora."

"Huh, why me?" Aurora asked.

"You'll see when you get out here."

The twins just looked at each other and walked out into the hall.

"Ok, Avan we're going to let you go off on your own, and we're even going to let you take Appa." Aang said.

"Oh thank you so much." Avan said.

"But we have a few rules."

"What?"

"For one you're going to go to our friend Toph's earth bending school which is in the northern Earth Kingdom. We are sending you there so can patrol for the rebels in the country side. But every night you will return to the school."

"Ok…" Avan said knowing that there must be something more.

"I want you too also visit the air temples when you get a chance."

"Ok…"

"And I want your sister to go with you."

"What!?" Aurora yelled.

"Avan isn't the only one who needs to experience the world." Katara said.

"But what about my friends and my life here."

"It will be here when you get back." Aang said

"And when can I come back?"

"Whenever you feel its right."

"Well in that case I feel its right for me to not go."

"Aurora, you need to go."

"Why?"

"Because how do you know you're not settling for a life that is not what you are meant to do."

"But…"

"Aurora if you stay, you are just proving Rhett right." Avan said.

"Fine I'll go." Aurora said angrily.

"Honey it won't be so bad, Toph has a daughter that is just a few months younger than you." Katara said.

"And our other friend Kai, who lives there, too, has a boy around the same age too." Aang said.

Aurora was just silent. Avan then asked. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow in the afternoon." Aang said.

"What that soon?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, we sent off some hawks to Toph, and Zuko when we were out here, so they know you're coming." Katara said.

"Why, Fire Lord Zuko? Avan asked.

"Because there are fire benders in this group of rebels and he wants to be informed on everything." Aang said.

"So is everyone agreed?" Hakoda asked.

Everyone nodded their head yes and headed back into the dinning room. The rest of the night was a blur to Avan and as soon as they left Sokka's house, he ran home to pack his belongings.

**Hey Guys,**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. My computer broke and I had to take it to Best Buy to get fixed. Then I moved and they decided to keep it for a month and just mess around with me. Long story short I got my computer back with a $100 gift card because they gave me the run around. So I just got it back on two days ago, and I quickly wrote the next chapter. I will try to get another one up within a week. Thanks to all those still reading, and keep commenting.**


	4. The Journey Begins

Avan couldn't sleep that whole night; he spent most of his night packing and repacking until he drifted to sleep around 3am. In the other room, Aurora couldn't sleep because of another reason. She was upset at the fact that she had to be dragged along as well, but unlike her brother she never got to sleep. Morning took too long for one, and came too soon for another.

When the twins gathered their stuff together in the living room, they came to notice that their parents were nowhere in sight. After a quick search of the house they found a note left on a table:

_Dear Avan & Aurora,_

_Your father and I went to get Appa ready this morning. When you get your stuff together please meet us by his stable. Oh and by the way I have prepared some breakfast and snacks for you in the kitchen. Don't forget to bring them._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Well I guess we should eat and then head out." Avan said.

Aurora said nothing just turned and went to go eat. They ate, and then gathered everything and left. Just like breakfast, the walk to the stable was quiet. Avan knew she was mad at him but didn't want to risk the chance of setting her off before they reached the stable.

Once they arrived there, they could see all of their family was there, and even Nia was there.

"Hi everyone, we're ready to go." Avan yelled.

Everyone turned to see the twin approaching, and began waving too them.

"Well that's a good thing because I believe Appa is ready to go." Aang said, "Avan grab your sister's things and we'll start loading him up."

Again Aurora said nothing just threw her bags at Avan, and went to say goodbye to everyone.

"Thanks a lot." Avan whispered to himself.

He shrugged it off, and began packing up everything on Appa. When they were done they jumped down and Avan began to say his own goodbyes.

He first said goodbye to his aunt and uncle, then to Koda. His grandpa gave him his knife to help him on his journey. Then it was time to say his goodbyes to Nia.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now. I come see you when I come back." Avan said.

"Avan, I have something to tell you." Nia said then hesitated.

"What is it Nia?"

"I…I lo…"

"You what?"

"I like you, and I want you to come back safe."

"Aw I like you too Nia, you've been a good friend." Avan then kissed her on the cheek, "I will be ok."

"Goodbye Avan."

"Goodbye Nia."

Then she turned and left to hide her blushing. Then Avan turned to see his parents and sister waiting for him.

"Well should we get going?" Avan said to his sister, but again was again met with silence.

"Now I want you two to behave, and be safe." Katara said hugging them both.

"We will Mom." Aurora said.

"Avan I want you to find yourself out there, and decide what you want in life." Aang said.

"Yes Dad." Avan said bowing to his father.

"Aurora, don't be too hard on your brother." Aang said hugging her.

"Yes Dad." Aurora said.

"Well let's get going." Avan said.

Avan helped his sister up, and then took his position at Appa's head.

"Goodbye everyone, we'll write." Avan said while waving, then turned to Appa and said, "Yip Yip."

Appa let out a loud roar and then began lifting off the ground.

As they began to disappear into the sky, Katara cried out, "Please be careful." And then tears ran down her cheek.

Aang embraced his wife, and let his shoulder dry her tears. "It's ok Katara, they will be ok. There is no tougher care taker then Toph. But if you just need to cry, I will be here as long as you need."

Katara and Aang just stood there for what seem like forever. All of their family left to leave them alone. Katara's love for Aang could never be as strong as it was now.

The trip, like on the ground, was silent. Avan was getting sick of it, and couldn't take it anymore.

"Look I get that you didn't want to come, but we're here now and we got to be a team." Avan said.

After a few moments of quite Aurora finally said something, "I know we do but for right now I want to be left alone."

"Ok fine."

Just as they began not talking to each other again, something flew by Aurora's head. As a reflex Aurora screamed, "What was that!"

"What was what, I thought you didn't want to talk." Avan said.

"I'm serious Avan, something almost hit me."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a piece of paper, or something."

"I think I know what a piece of paper looks like Avan, no this had wings."

Just then a hawk landed to the side of Avan.

"Oh a hawk, I think I found the culprit." Avan said.

"It's just not any hawk, look it's got the Fire Nation symbol on it." Aurora said.

"Fire Nation, who from the Fire Nation would want to sent us a message?"

"One sec let me get the message out." Aurora reached forward, grabbed the note, and began reading out loud.

_Dear Avan & Aurora,_

_I am sorry to be reaching you right after you started your trip, but I want you to take a short detour to the Fire Nation. I want you to come and pick up my son to join you on your journey. I want him to learn about the world around him, and everything he needs learn before he becomes the next Fire Lord. I have already sent letters to both Toph and your parents. I expect you to be here in a few hours._

_Fire Lord Zuko_

_By the way if you don't know the way to the Fire Nation, just follow the hawk._

"So Sol gets to come with us, gosh I don't think we've seen him since we were all ten years old." Aurora said.

"Yeah, I think it's been about that long. So all we need to do is follow the hawk huh, wait where did he go?" Avan look over to see the hawk was about fifty feet away flying back to the Fire Nation. "Appa follow that hawk!"

Appa let out a loud roar, and turned to go the way the hawk was flying. Aurora and Avan had to hold on tight to keep from falling off.

It took them about four hours to make it to the shores of the Fire Nation, and soon they could see the Fire Nation Palace. An attendant help them guide Appa down to a safe place. As soon as they landed Avan jumped down to see how Appa was holding up. As the attendant brought some hay for Appa, Avan heard some yelling coming from the steps of the palace. Avan turned to see a six year old boy run down the steps caring something, and then he saw a man he assumed to be Sol chasing him.

"Come back here Iroh, and give me back my headband." Sol called after him.

"Why do you even need it?" Iroh called back.

"Because in a big fight I'd like to have it to keep the hair out of my face."

"Why don't you just cut your hair?"

"Because I like my hair to be shaggy, Dad had it this way when he was my age."

"Well Dad never had to use a headband…" Iroh then came to a halt right in front of Avan and Appa. "Hi I'm Prince Iroh, Who are you and what's that?"

"Hi there my name is Avan, and this here is Appa my flying bison." Avan said.

"He's cool can I pet him?"

"Sure why not, Appa loves children."

"Cool!" Iroh then dropped the headband and began to be licked by Appa and was laughing.

Iroh had more of his mother's characteristics, but the glare was unmistakably Zuko's. But unlike most of his family, he had more of a free spirited attitude. He most likely inherited this trait from the great uncle he was named after, even though they never met.

Sol then caught up to them, and bent down to pick up the headband. "Avan it's good to see you again."

Sol more resembled his father; he had even been told that he was the exact copy of his father, just without the scar.

"Hey Sol, I didn't know you had a little brother." Avan said shaking Sol's hand.

"He was born after the last time that we saw each other, but I am pretty sure my parents sent out an announcement after he was born."

"They did, but my brother does tend to not remember things that don't have to do with him." Aurora said climbing down from Appa after fixing her hair real quick.

Avan and Sol turned to see Aurora looking at them with her hand on her hip. Avan just looked embarrassed at the fact that he didn't remember that, but Sol wasn't looking at him; he was too entranced by Aurora.

Sol dropped the headband he was holding, as he scrabbled to pick it up. "Oh hi Aurora, I…I didn't see you there…I…I thought you might have stayed in the Southern Water Tribe." Sol said putting his hand over his face trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No I came, are you ready to help us?" Aurora said smiling.

Iroh having heard a new voice turn his attention to Aurora. "Hi I'm Iroh, and you're very pretty."

"Aw thank you, Iroh." Aurora said then patted him on the head.

"Hey can I tell you a secret." Iroh asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well come here so I can whisper it."

"Ok" Aurora said laughing.

Once she was close enough to Iroh so that could whisper in her ear he said, "I think my older brother has a crush on you."

Aurora giggled and then whispered in Iroh's ear, "I think so too."

They both started giggling, and then Iroh said, "Hey you want to be my friend?"

"Sure why not."

"Cool, hey do you want to see my room."

"Sure, led the way." Aurora said.

"It's over here." Iroh grabbed Aurora by the hand, and they began to run up the stairs.

"Hey what did he tell you?" Sol called after them.

"Oh it's just our little secret." Aurora called back, and winked at him.

Sol was blushing more than ever now.

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry this took so long again, homework and life got in the way. I'll try to update sooner.**


	5. On the Road

As Iroh drag Aurora down the hall they passed by his parents who were coming to greet the twins.

"Hello Fire Lord Zuko, Hello Fire Lady Mia it's nice to see again after all these years." Aurora yelled as she was still being dragged down the hall.

As the two older boys entered into the hall, and the two fire royalties walked up to them still confused about what just happened.

"Was that blur I just saw Iroh?" Zuko asked his eldest son.

"Yeah he and Aurora became quick friends, and he wants to show her his room." Sol said annoyed.

"Fire Lord and Lady, it's good to see you again." Avan said bowing in respect.

As Avan rose up from his bow, the resemblance to his father was unmistakable. It caught both adults off guard.

"That cannot be the little boy who fell down those stairs you just walked up all those years ago." Mai said in disbelief.

"Yeah it's been a long time." Avan said blushing, remembering crying after that happened eight years ago.

"Your resemblance to your father is uncanny. I bet your bending is just as strong as his." Zuko said.

Avan laughed, "I get that thing about looking like my father a lot. As for the bending, he can still whip me."

"Well I bet in no time you will beat." Mai said. Ever since Mai became a mother, she has been more supportive. But when it comes to her husband, she still has her moments.

"I don't know about that." Avan laughed.

"Sorry about that, Iroh really wanted to show me his dragon collection." Aurora said as she was walking down the hall to rejoin them.

The sun was shining threw the windows, making Aurora seem like she had a halo of light around her. Zuko and Sol eyes widened, but they did for two different reasons. Sol was just so captivated by Aurora's beauty, but a memory came flooding back for Zuko.

It was when he and Katara were in the caves under Ba Sing Se. How kind Katara could be after how horrible he was to them. Then he turned around and betrayed her again. How could he be so heartless? There is nothing he could do now, expect be the best friend he could be.

"Now that can't be Aurora." Zuko said smiling.

"You're as beautiful as your mother." Mai said.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Aurora said blushing.

"Well that's a long enough trip down memory lane; I think it's about time you kids get going. Sol do you have all your things together?" Zuko asked his son.

"Yes father, it's just in my room." Sol told father, then turned to go retrieve it.

"Hey wait up, I'll come help you." Avan said.

As the boys went to go retrieve the prince's things, Aurora, Zuko, and Mai went out to wait for them by Appa.

"Oh it's good to see you too Appa." Zuko said handing the bison an apple he had brought.

Soon the boys had rejoined the group, and they started to pack up.

"Well I guess we should get going. Goodbye mother and father, I promise to write you as often as I can."

As Sol began to climb up the bison, a voice came shouting out of the palace.

"Wait!" Iroh called out.

"Aw Iroh, I'll miss you too." Sol said kneeling to give his brother a hug.

"Bye Sol." Iroh said giving his brother a one handed hug because he was holding sometime.

"I'll see you next time, Iroh." Aurora said already on Appa.

"Wait Aurora I have something for you." Iroh said lifting up the package for her to reach.

"What's this?" Aurora asked looking at the package.

"Open it"

"It's one of your dragons." Aurora said with a palm size red dragon in her hand.

"It's my favorite one. I want you to have it."

"Oh Iroh I can't…"

"Don't worry, you can give it back to me after you complete your mission."

"I'll kept it safe till then." Aurora said tucking it away in a safe place.

Iroh smiled, and went back to stand with his parents. As Sol climbed up, Avan took his place at Appa's head. "Yip-Yip", and they were off.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Mai asked her husband.

"If they're anything like us when we were their age, I think they'll be just fine." Zuko said watching Appa fade away into a dot.

The threesome flew until the sun went down, then they stopped to make camp for the night. By Avan's calculations they had a least another full day of flying before they would make it to Toph's school.

"But it might be more like a day and half at the rate Appa is flying." Avan said, and then Appa let out a big roar. "It's not your fault Appa. It a lot of weight to be caring after years of just flying with dad." Appa then let out a quieter roar in agreement.

"Well I guess we should get camp set up. So you guys get the tents set up and the food ready while I'll go get the fire wood." Aurora said standing up to get a bag of water to aid in cutting the wood.

"Sounds like a plan." Avan said getting the tents off of Appa.

"Don't you think that a little dangerous going to get the wood all by yourself? I mean why you don't go get the water and I'll go get the wood." Sol said.

"Umm because we're camped near a lake, and it's faster to use my water whip to cut the wood. And if you used your fire bending, it would be no good anyways. Don't worry I can take care of myself." Aurora said winking at him, and then turning to go into the woods.

As the boys were putting up the tents together, they got on the subject of how they got here.

"So what made the Fire Lord decide that you needed to go on a world trip?" Avan said, putting the tarp up on the last of the three tents.

"Just what its said in the letter, he wants me to experience the world before it's my turn to take the throne." Sol said helping Avan secure the trap. "So what about you? How did you get your parents to let you guys go?"

"Well mine wasn't that easy." Avan began to tell the tale of his eighteenth birthday and its events. "…And when I told my parents what I wanted to do, they decided it would be best if Aurora came with me."

"Argh that Rhett kid sounds like a jerk." Sol said gritting his teeth.

"Yeah as soon as I learn the new moves, I'm going to go take care of him."

"New moves?"

"Well I was thinking that in between searching for the rebels, I would go to the air temples and try to see if I can learn anything new."

"That sounds like a good idea. Grr I really want to go teach that Rhett kid for ever speaking to Aurora that way."

"So you really like Aurora don't you?"

"What? I mean… yes she's beautiful…but" Sol said searching his mind for something to say.

"Buuuuuuuut?" Avan said teasing his friend.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A scream came from the woods.

"That's Aurora's voice." Sol said turning to the source of the scream.

"Let's go." Avan said running into the woods.

When the boys found Aurora, she was pined under a Badger Mole. With hardly any water around it was understandable how she came to be this way.

"Get of off her you…" Sol said about to launch a fire bending attack, but he was to late because someone else had fired a lighting attack and scared the Badger Mole off.

"Sol I didn't know you could use lighting already." Avan said in disbelief.

"I can't" Sol said seeing a stranger helping Aurora to her feet.

"Thanks so much for your help..." Aurora said looking up at a tall, and handsome young man. "Could I ask for you name."

The stranger smiled down at her, "My name is Alekade, and it was no trouble at all."

"Hey thanks for saving my sister." Avan said shaking his hand.

"I was just in the right place at the right time." Alekade said.

"Well the least we can do is invite you to dinner." Aurora said.

"Oh I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, I insist." Aurora said taking Alekade by the hand and leading him back to their camp.

Not far behind them Sol was studying Alekade. Then Avan came up behind him and whispered, "Hey Sol, he kind of looks like you."

"I know I was thinking that too." Sol whispered.

"Do you have some distant relative or something?"

"No all my relatives are dead."

"How do you know that?"

"They would have been living at the palace just in case the birthright needed to be revoked. But I swear I've seen those eyes in a painting or something, they're just so familiar."

When the group got back to the camp site, and finished eating their dinners, they began to tell stories of their childhood and laughing at the stories."

"Well ever since dad outlawed hunting dragons their population has be growing slowly. Well one day Iroh thought it would be fun to climb on top of a dragon. Well I see him do it, and the dragon began taking off. I had to climb up the dragon, from its tail. Well by the time I got up to the head to guide it back down, Iroh was crying. Not because he was scared but because I had ruined his fun."

The twins and Sol laughed, but Alekade remained silent.

"So what about you Alekade, do have any stories about your childhood?" Aurora asked sweetly.

"Sure I have some stories but they're not good ones." Alekade said looking down at the fire.

"What do you mean?" Aurora said putting her hand on his knee.

"Well let's just say my life has been full of loss. My father was killed by my mother, and my mother died in the war. I was then raised by my parent's 'friend'. He was sort of like the father I never had. But sort of isn't a father. Everyday he told me how useless I was, and how my mother would be so disappointed in me."

"How horrible." Aurora said.

"Well he got what was coming to him. One day when we were staying at a nunnery near the ocean, he was drilling me on advanced fire bending moves and pushed me too far. 'You got to strike harder. What are you a failure?' he said 'You're almost as bad as that slut you have for a mother'. I lost it, all I saw was red, and all I wanted to do to him was kill him. I released the biggest attack I could. A giant fire tornado came out of my body and headed directly for my mentor. He tired to protect himself but creating armor made out the earth, but it was like creating his own tomb. By the time the attack was over, he was dead. The nuns told me that it wasn't my fault, that he was pushing me too hard. But I saw the fear in their eyes. Well I think I've over stayed my visit, I guess I'll just be going now."

"No you don't have to go you can come with us." Aurora said trying to stop him.

"No I'm not really a team player, and besides I have a feeling we'll meet again." Alekade than got up and left.

"Aurora how could you ask a murder to come with us?" Avan asked.

"Well dad has murdered people, what about that?" Aurora snapped back.

"That's different dad's the Avatar and those people were evil."

"Well that man awful and he deserved what he got for treating a young boy that way."

As the team agued about the event that had just occurred, they didn't know it but they were being watched.

"Are they the target sir?" said a man holding a leashed Badger Mole.

"They just said they were the children of the Avatar, and I'd put money down that that is Prince Sol, so yes." Alekade said.

"Should we follow them?"

"Yes but make sure we aren't seen." Then Alekade whispered to himself, "That throne will soon be mine."

**Please comment**


	6. The School

The threesome got up early to make it to the school by mid afternoon. Flying was quite silent compared to the day before; last night's visitor was still on their mind.

When the school came into view Avan exclaimed, "Look there it is!"

A giant rock dome appeared on the horizon with a sign that read 'Bei Fong School of Earth and Metal Bending'.

"It's massive; dad was right she is an amazing earth bender." Aurora said leaning forward to take a better look of the school.

"So how do our parents know her?" Sol asked.

"Toph taught my father earth bending, and they have been friends ever since; even though they haven't seen each other since we were like one." Avan said guiding Appa down.

"A lady named Kai lives here too. She and our father had to fix the spiritual center of the Earth Kingdom. She's an earth bender too. Toph and Kai's husbands also live here, and they both have a kid around our ages."

"Really?" Sol and Avan said in unison.

"Yes; Toph has a daughter, and Kai has a son." Aurora said.

"Well maybe we'll make some new friends while we're here." Sol said jumping off of Appa, and turning around to help Aurora.

"Yeah maybe" Aurora said jumping down without the help Sol.

Avan made sure that Appa had plenty to eat at the staple that was clearly built for him when the school was first made. Then the threesome walked together over to the front door of the school.

There was a gatekeeper at the front door that took his job way too seriously. "Welcome to the Bei Fong School of Earth and Metal Bending. Do you have an appointment?"

"No but…" Avan began but was then cut off.

"No one can enter the school without an appointment. We are already way over capacity."

"Listen here, we're not here to take a lesson. We're here to talk to Toph herself." Aurora said getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in."

"We're not some sort of stalkers; they're the Avatar's kids, and I'm the prince of the Fire Nation. We've been told to come here." Sol said.

"I'm sorry but I haven't been told anything. I can't let you in."

Just then, the door swung open and Toph was standing right there. "If I didn't know any better, I could swear that twinkle-toes was standing right in font of me." Toph moved forward and slugged Avan in the arm.

"Ow" Avan said rubbing his arm.

"Yup, you're defiantly your father's son." Toph said moving down the line to Aurora. "And you must be Aurora; you have your mother's spirit."

"Thanks Toph." Aurora said.

"And Mr. Grumpy Pant over here, must be Sol. You definitely have your father's anger."

"I do not!" Sol said yelling.

"Sorry about my mother," A voice came form the entryway, and then a beautiful girl with long black hair and blue eyes came into view. She was as tall as Aurora, but had more of a muscular build. "She tends to be blunt with people." The 17 year old girl then walked over to Avan and out reached her hand, "Hi my name is Kara."

"I'm Avan." He said shaking her hand. "This is my sister Aurora, and Mr. Grumpy Pants over there is Sol."

"It's nice to meet you." Aurora said shaking Kara's hand.

"Nice to meet you too; I think we've met before, but I think we were all in dippers." Kara said.

Sol said nothing to Kara when she cam to shake his hand, he just out stretched his hand.

"Well maybe you are a little grumpy." Sol was about to object to that statement, but Kara cut him off. "Mom, how about we give them a tour?"

"Sounds good to me." Toph said turning on her heels and walked over to the front door, but then stopped at the gatekeeper. "You know you don't have to be all serious with your job. All you have to do is tell people that are classes are full for now. If they want to come in and look around that's fine."

"Yes Toph" the gatekeeper said bowing.

Toph lead the group inside followed by Aurora and Sol, and Kara and Avan were at the back of the group.

"That over there is the main training yard, and over there is the storage shed, and that…" Toph was saying, but Avan wanted to learn more about Kara.

"So was it fun growing up here and having one of the most powerful earth benders as you mother?" Avan asked.

"Well she didn't take it easy on me if that's what you're asking." Kara laughed, "If it wasn't for my dad, I probably would have lost all passion for bending."

"So your dad was a calmer teacher huh?"

"Well he's not an earth bender like me and my mom; he's a water bender. He taught me to calm down, and just let bending become an extension of myself."

"Your dad is a water bender? Is then anyway he could teach me some moves?" Aurora asked over hearing the conversation.

"Unfortunately, my husband is up North helping out his home tribe and won't be home for about a week. But once he's here I bet he'd teach you a trick or two." Toph said after realizing no one was paying attention to her tour.

"That would be great." Aurora said excited about her future lesson.

"NO WAY!" A voice yelled from across the yard, and within seconds the owner of that voice was almost tackling Avan. "Oh my goodness I thought we'd never see you again Aang." Kai said.

"Um…I'm not Aang, I'm Avan." Avan said not sure what to do.

Kai pulled back to investigate that claim, "No your not Aang, but you are the spitting image of him. You're so grown up now. And you must be Aurora; man you look so much like you're mother. And you young prince, are just like Zuko."

"Hey Kai, how are the first years looking." Toph asked.

"Well they're not the brightest, but with time I bet they will become great earth benders." Kai said eyeing her students.

"Any of them look like they have the talent for metal bending?" Kara asked. Kara was the first level teacher for metal bending, and then the advanced classes were taught by Toph.

"Maybe one, but it's too early to tell. Oh Kara, Kal sent you a letter. Here it is." Kai said searching here person for the letter.

"Who's Kal?" Avan asked.

"Oh he's my son, and Kara boyfriend." Kai said handing the letter over to Kara.

"You have a boyfriend?" Avan asked disappointed. Kara was a very beautiful girl, and Avan was excited about getting to know her while he was here.

"Yes" Kara said blushing. She put the letter in her pocket to read it later.

"Well where is he?" Aurora asked.

"He followed in his father's foot steps, and signed up for the Earth Kingdom Army as soon as he was old enough. He and his father are on patrol along Ba Sing Se." Kai said smiling.

"Oh how long is he going to be on patrol?" Avan asked.

"Six more months" Kara said looking down at the ground.

"Wow that's a long time." Aurora said.

"Yeah" Kara said, and the she changed the subject, "Hey mom before they start their mission tomorrow, how about I take them to the waterfall tonight."

"What? You don't want to spend the day with a couple of adults like us?" Toph joked.

"Mom" Kara groaned.

"Yeah sure go have some fun." Toph said.

"Ok guys grab your swimming gear." Kara said leading the group out of the school.

The group walked along a dirt path for fifteen minutes, and then they cut through the forest. They then walked until they came across a beautiful waterfall.

Aurora got very excited, "Race you to the waterfall Sol."

"Your on" Sol said throwing his shirt off.

Aurora beat him and then proceeded to launch a giant wave in his direction.

"Hey no fair!" Sol said and then tackled Aurora into the Water.

As laughs and screams came from the water, Avan saw Kara sit down on a rock and pull out the letter from Kal. Avan gave her a few minutes, and then walked over a sat beside her.

"So what does it say, if you don't mind me asking?" Avan asked.

"Oh the usual, that he loves me and that he misses me." Kara then put the letter back in her pocket, and began to watch Aurora and Sol's antics.

Avan paused for a moment, "Do you love him?" Kara stared at him shocked that he would ask such a personal question. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you fine" Kara said looking back over at Aurora and Sol, and then let out a deep sigh, "The truth is, is that I don't know anymore. Kal and I have been together since we were born. They keep saying that we're destined to be together, but I don't know if that's true."

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" Avan asked.

"My mom isn't really the best person to talk to about emotion. Kai is Kal mother. And my dad won't be home from North for another week. So I mostly keep to myself about this stuff. In fact, you're the only one I ever told anything about this."

"I'm a good listener; you can tell me anything."

"Well you know when they say that when love is true, you want to spend the rest of your life with them?"

"Yes"

"Well when Kal signed up for the army and told me he'd be leaving for a while, I was relived."

"Well sometimes distance is good for a relationship."

"It's not that; I am actually dreading him coming home in six months."

"Well maybe it's time to break it off."

"I can't do that over a letter. If I am going to break up with him he at least deservers an in person one. Do you have anyone back home?"

"No…" Avan blurted out but then thought about Nia, "Well there is a girl who has a crush on me back home, but I don't have any feeling for her."

"Have you told here that?"

"Not really"

"Well you shouldn't drag her along."

"Yeah, I know but what am I suppose do? Write a letter out of the blue saying 'hey you haven't heard form me in a while, but just so you know I don't love you'?"

"Well maybe not quite those words, but a least tell her to move on. She's probably waiting for you to come home."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Now promise me you'll write her a letter."

"When I think of something to say, I'll write the letter."

"Within the week?"

"Yeah"

Avan and Kara then just watched Aurora and Sol having a water fight for the rest of the evening.


End file.
